


Bilingual and Bisexual

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bilingual, Bilingual Character(s), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Male Friendship, Memes, Romance, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith has a question for Lance. Meanwhile Lance has two answers. Both of them relate though.Oneshot/drabble





	Bilingual and Bisexual

Keith had a question for Lance. It might've been obvious but still, he just wanted to know for sure. So he went up to him. 

"Can you speak Spanish?"

Lance snorted and crossed his arms. He too thought this was obvious. "Heck yes--I'm bi."

Keith rose an eyebrow. "You mean bilingual, right?" 

"Well I meant bisexual. But I'm bilingual too." Lance shrugged then, and grinned. That grin was definitely Keith's weakness, whether he liked to admit it or not. 


End file.
